Valkyrie
Valkyrie (ヴァルキリー, Varukirī) is a demon in the series. History In Norse mythology, a valkyrie (from Old Norse valkyrja "chooser of the slain") is one of a host of female figures who decide who will die in battle. The valkyries bring their chosen to the afterlife hall of the slain, Valhalla, ruled over by the god Odin, where the deceased warriors become einherjar. There, when the einherjar are not preparing for the events of Ragnarök, the valkyries bear them mead. Valkyries also appear as lovers of heroes and other mortals, where they are sometimes described as the daughters of royalty, sometimes accompanied by ravens, and sometimes connected to swans. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Youma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Youma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Wargod Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demigod Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Yoma Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Yoma Clan *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Star Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Star Arcana *Persona 3: Strength Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Strength Arcana *Persona 4:'' Strength Arcana *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner'' Yoma Clan *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner:'' Evil Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Valkyrie is a level 31 Guardian-only demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Valkyrie can be obtained by leveling up Dis. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Valkyrie can only be obtained through fusion or as a reward for clearing the Ichigaya hack instance. She appears in support of Thor when he acts as a boss in Shibuya's Celu Tower gold instance, in support of Odin when he appears in Shinagawa's Diaspora instance, and as a spawn within the unmapped areas Ikebukuro's Zoushigiya Cemetary. She can be obtained as a mountable demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Persona 2: Innocent Sin Profile ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Valkyrie has the power ThunderProof. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei If... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Shin Megami Tensei IV |Force=- |Expel=Resist |Curse=Resist |Ailmentresistance=None |Normalattack= Physical, two hits, one enemy |Skill1=Tetrakarn |Effect1= Repels Physical/Gun attacks for one turn, one attack per ally |Cost1= 50 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Javelin Rain |Effect2=Medium Physical damage to all enemies |Cost2= 21 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Mortal Jihad |Effect3=Heavy Physical damage to a single enemy, has a high critical rate/low hit rate |Cost3=13 MP |Level3=46 |Skill4=Blood Ritual |Effect4=Increases user's attack/defense/hit/evade rate but reduces HP to 1 |Cost4= 25 MP |Level4=47 |Evolvedfrom= Kelpie |Evolvedfromlevel= 42 |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |RN= |SK= |TH= |HV= |FI= |WT= |WI= |ER= |IC= |EL= |NC= |LI= - |DK= - |AL= |NR= - |MN= - |Traits=Haughty, Forceful, Joyful |Return Item=Quake Card |Bonus=Ag +1 |Skill1=Straight Slash |Effect1=Deal medium Sword damage to one enemy. |Skill2=Wind Slash |Effect2=Deal low Sword+Wind damage to one enemy. |Skill3=High Pressure |Effect3=Deal medium Almighty damage to all enemies. |Skill4=Ice Blade |Effect4=Deal low Sword+Ice damage to one enemy. |Skill5=Zandyne |Effect5=Deal high Almighty damage to one enemy. |Skill8=Megidola |Effect8=Deal medium Almighty damage to all enemies. |SkillM=Hamaon |EffectM=Deal instant Light kill to all enemies. |Arcana=Star |Tarot Card Number=240 |PTalk=Odin }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''As an Ally'' ''As a Demon'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children: White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Category:Wargod Race Category:Star Arcana Category:Strength Arcana Category:Yoma Race Category:Norse Mythology Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Genma Race Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV